Running from his nightmare
by Yuuki usea
Summary: 'Snap' 'Tree branches broke off as a young boy, no older than five years of age, ran through the forest, desperate to escape the hell that was behind him.' Adult!reborn! Baby!tsuna!


~Yuuki here~

Heeey I know I haven't been updating my other stories for a bit and I'm sorry for that but I'm so busy with all my school work but I think I'm getting better at handling both of them.

I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed and favourited/followed my stories AND those who favourited/followed me!

Thanks for all the criticism, I REALLY needed it. (I'm not being sarcastic)

Ok back to the info of this story, this is something I did because I keep thinking of a new story and I love how it turned out considering how long it took to do. Though there's not much of it.

If I make another chapter it will take awhile to make because of all my other stories and yes I know I have to make more chapters for them, I've already started making the next chapter for 10 years later.

-Disclaimer- I don't own KHR just plot- I know I don't usually do a disclaimer but I got told to put one up.

My AWESOME beta is Saburo Oshigami

Ok let's start the show! See ya

~Yuuki out~ Kufufufu...

~ACTION~

-? Pov's-

'Snap'

Tree branches broke off as a young boy, no older than five years of age, ran through the forest, desperate to escape the hell that was behind him.

"Hah!"

His breathing came out quick and unsteady, He tripped over stumps on the ground, as his sore body was about to collapse he heard voices "His foot prints lead this way!" scrambling back up, he ran as fast as his body could take him.

He could hear his so-called name being called out behind him from those who had experimented on him for so long, though the 'name' was only few numbers.

He had been running for hours not knowing where he was going just knowing he had to escape before it was too late.

He saw a clearing up ahead, he ran towards the clearing and saw a mansion surrounded by a huge fence.

His eyes widened, he...he knew this place! But... from where!?

He heard a branch snap behind him, quickly turning around, he saw one of the scientists staring at him and smirking evilly.

The scientist took a step forward while he took a step back, slowly backing away from him but his eyes glanced behind the scientist where he saw more scientists coming up behind the scientist that found him, looking at him as if they would pounce on him any second.

His back hit the fence, he sunk to the ground, the scientists smirked at him.

He closed his eyes, putting his head between his knees, trying to think of a way to escape from them but not knowing how too.

He felt a warm glow in his hands and head but ignored it, screaming in his head how he didn't want to hurt any more people.

All of a sudden he heard groins coming from the scientists, then complete silence.

He slowly opened his eyes to see two men in front of him, each holding a scientist while the other scientists were on the ground, not moving.

When the men saw him looking at them they dropped the scientist they were holding.

One of the men had a blue bandana on and was wearing a blue shirt with an army jacket on top with a dog tag on his neck and with a rifle on his back, when he saw that he tensed but when he saw the other man coming closer to him, he saw a familiar sight.

The other man had a black fedora with an orange strip and was wearing a black suit with a yellow shirt and black tie.

The man with the fedora kneeled next to him, as he flinched at the closeness the man tched.

As he saw the man up close he could see his face and saw something that made his eyes widen with recognition, it was a chameleon.

He searched his brain, thinking where had he seen the chameleon before.

'Leon... its Leon... But that.. means... that this man is!' When he finally figured it out he looked up at the man kneeling next to him with wide eyes, the man was looking over his injures without touching him so he couldn't see his eyes.

As the man finally looked back at his face and into his eyes, he saw recognition in them, the man smiles and lifts his hand up slowly to his face, as the man touched his face he flinched from the gentle contact but slowly relaxed his body knowing this man wouldn't hurt him like the others.

Tears started pouring down his face as the man pulled him into a gentle but firm and strong hug, like he never wanted to let him go.

The other man walked up beside him and patted him on his shoulder, as the man looked up at him, he nodded towards the mansion.

Nodding, the man slowly stood up while holding him secured in his arms, stroking the back of his head trying to calm the cries and stop the tears.

When he tightened his grip on the man, the man finally spoke, his voice soothing him "Shh, it's ok Tsuna I'm here, NO ONE will hurt you anymore"

As he got soothed to sleep by the man, his last thoughts were 'thank you uncle reborn thank you so much' then he blacked out.

~CUT~

~Yuuki here~

YAY! i finally got up too a thousand and fourteen words YAY! I tried soooo long to get one thousand and fourteen words, I'm soooo happy

OK that's all, think I should continue this or make it a one shot?

I'd LOVE if you'd review this please!

I'm going to put this up as a poll and I'd love if you voted

Thanks for reading!

PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D :P... please!

~Yuuki out~ Kufufufu...


End file.
